The Return to the Labyrinth
by youpreciousthing
Summary: When Sarah's friend Cathy acts out the beginning of the Labyrinth to little baby Louisa she sends herself, Sarah and Sarah's brother Toby back to the Labyrinth but this time Jareth does not intend to let Sarah go. The labyrinth is ten times harder than the first time Sarah went through, with challenges each of the individuals must solve on their own


Chapter 1. Beginnings

The ringing of a bell rang loud and clear into the ears of Sarah, who stretched her arms out like a cat and blinked before she saw a pile of books nearing her head, she lost her balanced and almost landed on the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sarah half but screeched as she snatched the books from her friends clutches and put them behind the counter. Her friend clutched the counter for support as she laughed to her hearts content.

"Your face," She some how managed to splutter out while, Sarah leaned her head against the palm of her hand and watched as her friend laughed at her expense.

"Someone could rob this place, and you wouldn't even realise." She said trying to contain her giggles. Sarah slowly made her way around the counter and engulfed her friend into a massive hug.

"It has been far too long Cathy." Sarah gushed as they held each other out at arms length.

"You have lost more weight Sarah, you promised you wouldn't! You freaked out the whole family that time you went into the hospital!" Cathy cried tears threatening to over flow. Sarah grabbed her friend and hugged her.

"No, don't cry, Im not trying to loose weight I promise that one scare was quite enough Cathy, I promise." Cathy sobbed while; Sarah hugged her friend rather awkwardly her hands rubbing circles up her back.

"Well while I am here, you are going to eat whatever I eat, for I wont loose you again, not after all you had been through." Cathy said as she pulled away and dried her eyes, Sarah gave her a sympathetic smile, when a small short man whose purple shirt half hanged out, his glasses perched on his nose as he looked at the two girls.

"Sarah, you are free to go home now, have a good holiday see you after new years!" He said as he handed over a brown packet containing her wages. She thanked the man before herself and Cathy walked outside.

"Well we have to go to the park I'm meeting Toby there." Sarah said as they linked arms and walked down the street, catching up on everything they had missed out on. The walk to the park was peaceful they did not notice however the owl that shadowed there every movement.

Once they had reached the park the found a bench to sit on the owl that had been following them swooped down over Sarah's head and then it flew up onto a branch. Sarah who had just been given a massive fright laughed as her friend rein acted her face.

"I swear owls are nocturnal." Sarah said grumpily slapping her companion playfully. Toby whose blonde fringe nearly covering his eyes appeared, it still shocked Sarah at how much he had grown from the very unfateful day with the goblin king. Toby was now ten years old and ever such the charmer as he ran over to Cathy and hugged her.

"Hey little Toby." She said as she patted his golden locks. Cathy was rather a stunner herself with ginger hair and a perfect body, it sometimes got Sarah wondering as to how they became friends but she remembered the day was unforgettable, the smell of the doctors clinic still etched into her memory.

"Sarah! Sarah!" Sarah came out of her stupor with a hand waving frantically in front of her. It was Cathy she rolled her eyes impatiently as Sarah began to come back to reality looking around the park before her eyes landed back on Cathy a smirk on her lips made her realise she had been in her usual day dream for quiet a while.

"Sorry, I was just um thinking about how we met." I laughed awkwardly while Cathy rolled her eyes.

"Your neighbour here just asked you a question." Sarah looked to see Mrs Finnegan looking down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, thank you Cathy I was wondering if you could look after Louisa for my husband and I, as we have a work meeting we both must attend," She paused her, to Sarah it always sounded it like she spoke with a plum in her mouth. "So If you and your friend are not busy would it be possible?" Sarah looked towards Cathy who just stared at Sarah daring her to answer. As much as she tried all she could get was "um" so Cathy swooped in and saved the day.

"We would be delighted to look after little Louisa, we shall be heading home soon so just drop her off when you are ready." Cathy answered, gaining an approving glance from Mrs Finnegan who turned around and left them, Cathy took her seat beside Sarah once more.

"What happened to you Sarah, I didn't realise how much Christopher had an effect on you after he dumped you, you have little to no confidence left inside you, what happened to that fighting little fifth teen year old I met at high school." Cathy asked as she put a comforting arm around her friends shoulder.

"She died," Sarah mumbled while playing with her hands.

"No, she didn't she just needs time to heal, oh would you tell me what or how he dumped you to make you so frightened and cowardly, on please tell me Sarah, I can not help otherwise." Cathy pleaded, while Sarah shook her head and got up to take her brothers arm.

"We are going home now Toby." Sarah said as she gently tugged at him arm. First he pulled back, but seeing his sister's pale face he slowly followed. Cathy walked over to them and put a reassuring arm over Toby as they made their way home. The owl following them ever so sightly behind.

"Mum, dad!" Toby called as he raced in front of Cathy and Sarah who walked in a uncomfortable silence as they walked into the house.

"Cathy!" Exclaimed Sarah's father as he hugged her, Sarah stood uncomfortably, as her step mother walked in and also hugged Cathy.

"Well we better be off, Ashley called and said she would drop little Louisa of at eight, see you later Sarah." Her stepmother said as she flounced out the house in her fluoric summer dress. Sarah's father kissed her on the head before following her mother out the door.

"Ill got put some dinner on, do you want to help?" Sarah asked, Cathy nodded and began cooking dinner, which was spaghetti Bolognaise, in the middle of their cooking Louisa had been dropped off, and was put in a cradle which they had brought into the kitchen so that they could watch the baby as it slept. Once dinner was finished cooking they took the three plates out onto the table and called Toby down for supper.

"She is a much better sleeper than what Toby ever was." Sarah chuckled, breaking the silence.

"I bet I was the angel!" Toby said

"More like the devil's spawn." Sarah said nochnantly.

"Bet all you did was read the little red book of yours." Toby said as he finished off his pasta. Sarah froze, before smiling.

"I read it to you once." Sarah said, memories of the first encounter rolled in her head, shaking the memories that were now fading away.

"I don't remember," He said as he placed his plate on then bench, "but I do remember you never allowing me to touch the book." Sarah looked down at her plate, just as the baby started to bawl.

"Ill go get a book from your room, you finish eating Sarah and Toby go do something useful with yourself." Cathy chided as she placed her plate around the corner and left to go find a book. Toby left after, while Sarah went over to the baby and picked her up, she rocked the little girl but no rocking or soothe talking would make the baby calm down. She saw Cathy with a book in her hand and Sarah passed her the baby.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I will be back in a minute." Sarah said as she left Cathy and Louisa. Once washing her hands in the bathroom Sarah took in her attire a blue shirt with long sleeves and white balloon pants nothing out their, her watch on her wrist told her it was near nine o'clock and already the sun had hidden behind the dark stormy clouds. Sarah began washing her face, her face was so colourless what had she done to become this, she thought sourly.

"Sarah!" She heard Toby shout repeatedly, unlocking the bathroom door Sarah walked into the kitchen which was pitch black, she went to turn on the switch but it remained black, it was then she realised she couldn't hear the cries of the baby, she walked up to Cathy and Toby who were staring frozen into the kitchen where tiny black object ran around frantically. Sarah looked to the cot to notice the baby was missing she then looked to Cathy who held a tiny book to her chest, snatching the book from her hands she read the title in horror she dropped she book and stood back. Toby turned to look at her when he saw a man whose blonde hair lay out messily, his black coat draped over his shoulders, while his gloved fingers play with a crystal ball.

"Sarah there is a man right there." Toby said, while Cathy spun around, Sarah frozen in the spot slowly turning around she saw the man she hadn't seen in nine years, he lifted his head a cold smile came upon his features.

"Hello, Sarah."


End file.
